M.U.G.E.N 2
MUGEN 2 is a "sequel" to MUGEN, the fighting game engine known for it's wide variety of characters that were created by the community, and thousands of fighters, both original and from popular fiction, have were created. Although MUGEN 2 is the same in that respect, the engine is almost entirely different. This means all characters created in the original are not compatible. This caused a major upset in the community, however people soon got over it as the new features and better engine was ultimately for the best. The Released in Europe in may 11, 2000. Gameplay The engine uses 4 directional keys along with 7 buttons for gameplay (A, B, C, X, Y, Z and Start), in order to accommodate six-button fighters which use three punches, three kicks and a start button. However, characters do not necessarily use all seven buttons, nor need to follow a traditional six- or four-button format. New to MUGEN 2 is four player mode, with up to eight characters being able to be on the screen at the same time. Four players, with four characters controlled by the AI, are all able to be on the same screen at the same time. The main mode of play is Arcade mode, where a character fights random characters as in other fighter games or use a coding to decide order. There are also three different kinds of Team modes: Single, Simul, and Turns. In Team mode, either side can use any of the team modes. Single is identical to not having a team, Simul gives that side a computer-controlled partner who fights simultaneously, and Turns uses a different character for each round of play, varying from a set number usually from 2 to 4 different characters in a row. If set, the characters' starting life will be adjusted according to the number of players on each side. If one side has two characters and the other has only one in one of the Team modes, the side with two characters will each have half their respective normal maximum life values. However this can be turned off in options. Two brand new modes are added: Force and Rival. Characters Returning * Omega (Xionic) * Deira (Xionic) * Xelo (Xionic) * Eva (Xionic) * Kary (Xionic) * Askad (Xionic) * Hellboy (Dark Horse) * Sonic (SEGA) * Mario (Nintendo) * Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) * Shrek (Dreamworks) * Fat Albert (Fat Albert) * Spawn (Spawn) * Kyo Kusanagi (SNK) * Alex (Dreamworks) * Robocop (Robocop) * King Kong (King Kong) * Ash Williams (Terrordrome) * Godzilla (Godzilla) * Alice Liddell (American Mcgee's Alice) * Rash (Battletoads) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) * Slenderman (Creepypasta) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * Aang (Avatar) * Lethal (Lethal RPG) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * War (Darksiders) * Alien (Alien vs. Predator) * Predator (Alien vs. Predator) * Po (Dreamworks) * Zack (Dark Horse) * Atom (Real Steel) * Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Sonny (Armor Games) * Agony (Armor Games) * Jason Voorhess (Terrordrome) * Freddy Krueger (Terrordrome) * Leatherface (Terrordrome) * Michael Myers (Terrordrome) * GhostFace (Terrordrome) * T-800 (Terminator) * Jigsaw (Terrordrome) Newcomers * Death (Darksiders) * Axe Cop (Dark Horse) * Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls) * Rambo (Rambo) Gold * Carrie (Dark Horse) * Ultraman (Ultraman) * Chucky (Terrordrome) Gold * Mathew (Weird Fighters) * Rioko (Weird Fighters) * N33 (Weird Fighters) * Cyberllama (Weird Fighters) * Bones (Weird Fighters) * Lord of Deamons (Dark Horse) * Zeltaos (Mugen) Creating Content Characters Characters are created in the Fighters Factory MAX menu. You can import/export sprites and animations or create character images through the character generator. From there, moves can be assigned to buttons or conditions through a drag and drop method. Although all moves are somewhat generic, they can be numerically tweaked or recoded. Animations for conditions such as loosing, winning, fatalities (FATAL), midnight bliss (MB) can all be added and custom conditions can be created as well. Using these conditions, you can have characters swap out or execute code that would be nearly impossible to do in the original MUGEN. Sounds can also be applied to these moves and conditions. Stages There are two types of stages that can be created in the Stage Factory menu; FLAT and SMASH. FLAT stages have the same collision data and can be created simply be dragging and dropping sprites imported in. SMASH stages allow for endless pits, different stage layouts and stages that can scroll indefinitely in either direction. Characters will have increased jumps on these stages, which can be set by variables. Using the new stage creator allows for the entirety of the original Super Mario Bros to be recreated in MUGEN 2 and with 8 characters battling each other. Stages can also have conditions for characters; for example if Homer were to appear on a Ned Flanders stage, he could have a unique intro just for that stage. Additionally, more than one song can be played on a stage and the stage can change over the course of the battle if certain conditions are met. Category:2000 Category:M.U.G.E.N series Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Games